


Джимми

by centrefolds



Category: Extize (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: ничем не оправданные смены фокала, постап, мат, зомби, инопланетяне (не стёб)Примечание: вдохновлено композицией EXTIZE "Ride To The Dark"Посмотреть лирик-видео на ютубе https://youtu.be/t3ppJ-asw3c





	Джимми

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ничем не оправданные смены фокала, постап, мат, зомби, инопланетяне (не стёб)  
> Примечание: вдохновлено композицией EXTIZE "Ride To The Dark"   
> Посмотреть лирик-видео на ютубе https://youtu.be/t3ppJ-asw3c

Большого Боба стоило называть Старым Бобом, по мнению Джимми, он был именно старым, а не большим. А ещё он все время бил по рукам, когда Джимми пытался пощупать его Детку. Джимми же не со зла. Просто хотел посмотреть, как у нее внутри все устроено. Может разобрать немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть. Джимми просто любил все разбирать, но он всегда собирал обратно! И всё работало! А если не работало, то это не Джимми виноват, а оно было сломано с самого начала! Да, так и было. Только Боб не хотел слушать. Бывало, сядет Джимми рядом с Деткой, а этот хрыч сразу начинает орать "Убери руки, кто тебе сказал, что ты можешь трогать мой байк, заебал тут крутится" и все в таком духе. Но как же без этого-то? Джимми очень хотел понять, почему Детка Боба такая классная. Вроде такой же байк, как у остальных, но было в ней что-то особенное. А Боб вообще никого к ней не подпускал, сам чинил, сам мыл, все сам. Да ещё и делал это в закрытом гараже. Джимми бы хоть глазком посмотреть, но Боб не пускал даже на порог. Джимми думал, что всё это не просто так. Наверняка у Боба была какая-то тайна, в которую он его не хотел посвящать. Может он там понастроил всего, а им говорит, что никаких ебаных бесовских доделок. Боб говорит, что технологии этих яйцеголовых уебанов контролируют все, что мы делаем и даже что в голове думаем. Джимми не верил, что такое может быть, но Боб был старым и уж он то, наверняка, знает, как оно все устроено. Он видел даже мир до пришествия. Иногда Боб рассказывает истории о том, что они разводили костры сами и могли его прямо, где останавливались сделать. Джимми слушал, открыв рот и вроде верил, но все было слишком чудным, чтобы совсем верить. Но разве с Бобом поспоришь? Вот Джимми и не спорил. Ездить не от стоянки до стоянки, а прямо, где хотели — это слишком как-то. “Джимми, ты малой еще слишком, чтобы рассуждать. Вот подрастешь, обзаведешься приличным байком да парой сотен звездочек, вот тогда мы тебя и послушаем” — Боб смеялся, а Джимми собирался так все и сделать. Уж тогда они его точно будут слушать. Только как он соберет свои звездочки, если его все время держат в середине стаи? Обзываются, говорят, что ещё не дорос, а Джимми ростом побольше некоторых будет! Он уже давно взрослый. У него даже девушка была! Правда он все еще катает на общаковском байке, но это потому, что ему не дают свой собрать. Детали, которые остаются от остальных идут в общак и на ремонт, а купить Джимми не на что, он не зарабатывает вместе со всеми, потому что ему не дают. Это ужасно несправедливо.

У Джимми была мечта. Он хотел собрать сверхсовременный байк из технологий яйцеголовых, на движке от последней модели. Все говорили, что он особенный, раз на него не действует их излучение и шутили, что на мамашу, зато подействовало, но Джимми не обижался. Он свою мамашу не видел ни разу. Папашу тоже. Ну кроме тех, кто его вырастил. Стая подобрала его совсем мелким и вырастила, они все Джимми заместо семьи были. Да и не только Джимми. Каждая такая группа была как семья, иначе не выжить. Нужно, чтобы постоянно кто-то был рядом и держал на грани, а то останешься один и плакать некому будет. Сразу под шарманку яйцеголовый затанцуешь. Ну, так говорили. Сам Джимми такого не видел. Он вот мог один ходить, но его не пускали, а то заблудится мог.

Джимми пару раз в год сбегал, чтобы доказать, что он уже большой, но каждый раз терялся и ждал, пока стая за ним приедет. Ох и лупили же его тогда… Джимми может и не очень умный был, а все равно понимал, что другого бы искать не поехали и в этом было его, Джимми, преимущество. Он мог бы быть самым лучшим настоящим разведчиком. Ему бы только научится карты читать. Он мог по яйцеголовым голосовым идти, но остальные не пускали внутрь с технологиями. Вот встроить бы в байк и о Джимми бы заговорили. Сразу все бы признали, что Джимми не просто так с ними таскается, а самый полезный член и может первым выбирать детали! И денег бы ему дали. Только где же байк собрать, если ни на одной стоянке нет технологий?

Джимми слышал о том, что у яйцеголовых есть город под землей. Будто они там все выкопали и в пещерах устроились, оттуда свои сигналы на поверхность посылают, чтобы люди друг друга поубивали. Но люди тоже не дураки, устроили стоянки и маршруты, по которым можно безопасно гонять. Ну, если за черту не выходить. У них в стае был механик один, Ник звали. Он, говорят, мог собрать карту не хуже голосовой, Джимми его почти не помнил, он тогда совсем малой был. И вот этот Ник как-то пошел поссать и не вернулся. Стая выехала за ним, но далеко ехать не пришлось, через триста метров от дороги нашли куски того, что было Ником. Голову обгрызали мутогены, но её удалось отбить, чтобы было что хоронить. От тела остались покореженные кости и культи, торчащие из ботинок.

Говорят, когда слышишь сигнал, в голове все перемыкает и ты кидаешься на любой движущийся предмет, а если ничего не двигается, то стоишь или идёшь туда, где сигнал сильнее. На стоянках рассказывали, что вокруг городов мутогены ходят строем и у них даже начальники есть, как-то ими там управляют, но здесь, в Пустошах, Джимми видел только диких. Они сбивались в стаи и шли куда-то целыми днями и ночами, если ничего не попадало в их поле зрения. Поэтому и нельзя было уходить с тропы. Если заметят — смерть лучший выход, это если под сигнал не попадёшь, если как Джимми. Или как Боб, у него яйца стальные, как черепушки яйцеголовых, это точно. Джимми сам видел, что он без наушников был, когда за ним приезжали. Боб не признавался, говорил, что на всех не хватает, поэтому уши воском залил, но Джимми все видел, и видел, как он начал всех собирать задолго до того, как их накрыло тенью от песчаной бури.

Джимми говорил об этом, но Оливер его побил за сплетни и Джимми делал вид, что ничего не было, хотя и обидно, он же сам видел.

***

Восьмая стоянка была ближе всех к Новой Баварии, одному из самых больших городов на контингенте. Южнее были Новый Рим и Новый Лиссабон. Остальные только назывались городами, по сути, это были скорее перекладные точки для грузов. В Империи всегда ценили четкое распределение ресурсов, поэтому все города и их спутники укладывались в наиболее эргономичную и логистически идеальную модель. Так было принято думать, никто не знал наверняка. Информация об Империи собиралась на девяностой стоянке, далеко на востоке, за десяток стоянок от ближайшего города. Там были библиотека, институт, врачебная практика, исследовательские лаборатории, хранители знаний, разработчики и инженеры. Именно оттуда по всем остальным стоянкам расходилась информация о безопасных маршрутах, особенностях инопланетян, о том, как защитится от их оружия и не попасть под влияние так называемого луча смерти. Там же было единственное место, где процветало искусство и ремесла. Все группы торговцев были обязаны хотя бы раз в год приезжать на девяностую стоянку, обычно они бывали там чаще. После рейдов возвращались домой не несколько недель и снова уезжали.

Самые прибыльные, но и самые опасные сделки всегда были рядом с новыми городами. Живущие в тех местах умудрялись воровать и подбирать целые автоматические машины, целые вагоны продовольствия, иногда даже могли захватить живого мутагена или инопланетянина. Для последних не придумали названия. Среди своих называли яйцеголовыми, а в других компаниях просто не говорили. Нельзя было показать ни свой страх, ни своё любопытство. Любая реакция грозила дракой, за драки накладывался штраф на всю группу, а если штрафов становилось слишком много, то группу отправляли встать базой на восьмую. Из десяти-двенадцати человек через двадцать недель оставалось не больше трех. Но эти трое могли украсть целый байк среди целой стаи мутагенов и пары яйцйеголовых и не попасться. Как им это удавалось никто, кроме жителей восьмой не понимал. И не спрашивал.

Чем ближе были новые города, тем меньше оставалось пригодных троп. Иногда тропа была только одна и такая узкая, что приходилось ехать по одному. Но только тропа на восьмую имела свое название "дорога в ад". Это была не поэтическая метафора. Там действительно был ад. Достаточно большая часть пути пролегала между трупами выработавшихся мутагенов. Это была не братская могила, а огромная свалка. Вонь стояла просто невыносимая. Иссушенные мутагены несли кости с обрывками плоти своих соплеменников, иногда у них ломались ноги или руки и оставались гнить на обочине. Самые стойкие забирались на вершину и, когда сигнал пропадал, падали, как сломанные игрушки. Тела разрывало на части, они цеплялись за торчащие из кучи кости, повисая на них гирляндами или рассыпались на части. Дальше всего катились оторванные головы. Почти без волос, черепа, обтянутые кожей. Глазные яблоки лопались почти сразу. Щеки рвались и в дырах были видны зубы. Свежие трупы прибывали почти каждый день и мало было тех, кто смог пройти дорогой в ад и не увидеть отключение какого-нибудь мутогена. Новичков выворачивало наизнанку, более привычные старались смотреть только на приборную панель своих байков и на пару метров дороги впереди. Только жители восьмой стоянки могли передвигаться там свободно, расчищая тропу или меняя ее при необходимости. Это был самый безопасный участок всей дороги и один из самых безопасных участков на сотни километров вокруг.

В этом году честь и обязанность посетить восьмую стоянку для обмена товарами выпала Стае Большого Боба. Все остальные облегченно выдохнули. Для Боба это было плевое задание. Ходили слухи, что он сам какой-то генетический мутант и дальний родственник яйцеголовых. После того, как он неизвестно откуда привел мальчонка, который не слышал сигнал, слухов стало только больше. Кто-то говорил, что это его сын, кто-то, что их сделали из пробирок в секретных лабораториях. Но дальше слухов никто не заходил. Злить Боба и спрашивать напрямую никто не рисковал. А те, кто знали наверняка, молчали.

***

Джимми устал от целой недели в дороге. Их опять отправили на восьмую стоянку, они там бывали настолько часто, что Джимми уже мог найти ее по памяти. Но ему не давали вести стаю, как будто он все еще ребенок. Джимми кричал от злости так, что любые мутогены на пару километров вокруг могли их услышать, какая разница! Джимми может справится с целой ихней стаей и отобрать у них все оружие, почему они опять его не слушают! Пиздят и отбирают ручное управление. Джимми уже задолбался им доказывать, что он уже большой и все может.

До адской дороги и стоянки перед ней оставалось еще часов шесть пути и Джимми придумал идеальный план. Когда все лягут спать, он украдет Детку Большого Боба и метнется на восьмую. На адской дороге заплутать негде и Джимми, даже если захочет, не сможет потеряться. А он не хочет. Оставалось только дождаться.

Джимми ерзал и никак не мог успокоится. Его план был просто превосходным, но он не мог никому рассказать, пока не привезет какую-нибудь крутую пушку или пару черепов мутогенов. Может даже повезет и он яйцеголового отловит. Они изредка бывали на свалке. Джимми сам их не видел, но на восьмой рассказывали.

Час за часом Джимми ждал, пока вся стоянка наконец затихнет. Уснули даже те, кто пил до последнего. Джимми устал ждать, но не мог выйти раньше. Его бы обязательно заметили и, чего доброго, связали бы. Иногда они так делали шутки ради, не со зла, конечно, но Джимми все равно было обидно. Он бы потерпел, но только не сегодня. Завтра стая собиралась сниматься и ехать адской тропой. Последняя часть пути уже маячила на горизонте и Джимми не мог больше откладывать. Тише мыши он снял Детку с ручника и выкатил ее на улицу. Стоило отъехать хотя бы на пару километров, чтобы никто не услышал рев мотора, но Джимми не мог больше ждать. Он видел, как Старый Боб заводится с полуоборота и у Джимми аж руки тряслись, как хотелось попробовать. Сидение было широковатым и низковатым, но Джимми не мог тратить время на подстройку. Он хотел вернутся еще до обеда, чтобы его не успели хватится, поэтому надо было ехать быстрее.

Раз, другой, рывок и Джимми поехал! На самом деле! На Детке Большого Боба. Джимми не хотел думать о том, как его вздрючат, если поймают раньше, чем он найдет что-то полезное. Если привести целого яйцеголового или пару пушек, то даже Боб не будет бычить и похвалит Джимми за смекалку. Джимми всегда был удачливее всех, поэтому не боялся, что ничего не получится. Уж что-то то полезное он точно найдет.

Впереди замаячила гора трупов и потянуло гнилью. Со стороны не было видно никакого движения и он, не сбавляя скорости, мчался в самую гущу. На самом деле, адская дорога была не одна, въезд и прямая тропа насквозь одна, но то тут, то там попадались старые, уже непригодные ответвления и на них то и нацелился Джимми. Там было полно свежачков и иногда даже недобитые мутогены выкидывали то руку, то ногу. Джимми был там раньше, но стая его всегда тормозила из-за сигнала. В этот раз все должно было получится.

Джимми свернул на первом же повороте и переехал через переползающего дорогу мутогена. Байк был слишком тяжелый и Джимми услышал, как под ним ломались кости и рев, до боли похожий на человеческий. Джимми сбросил скорость, развернулся и проехал еще и по черепу, чтобы ничего не осталось. Капли крови и мозгов попали даже на одежду, но Джимми был доволен. Проклятый мутоген больше не будет реветь и привлекать излишнее внимание.

Дороги почти не осталось, проехать дальше не получалось и Джимми пришлось пока бросить Детку. Он стоял перед ней, гладил по хромированному рулю, бензобаку, сидению, приборной панели, звездочкам, шептал успокаивающе, что скоро вернется, но очень, очень не хотел расставаться. Ему казалось, что детка грустно поскрипывала в ответ, но Джимми собрав всю волю в кулак, решительно выдернул ключи из зажигания и ушел в сторону самой свежей кучи.

***

— Сука! Сука ебаная! Пидор, блядь! Сэл, где ебучая запаска? Сэл, блядь, я кого спрашиваю?

— Бо, ты охуел с утра орать? Чо те надо?

— Этот пидорас ебаный, сука, блядь, поскудная, увел Детку. Я ему, блядь, черепушку его же в жопу засуну. Пиздоглазый хуепляс опять решил съебаться к чертям собачьим!

Боб грубо толкал Сэла не переставая орать и материть Джимми.

— Я эту тварь на восьмой оставлю, он будет жрать с мутогенами из одного корыта, сука!

— Бо, завали хлебало, поехали уже, тащится ещё три дня будем, если ты не заткнешься. — Сэл уже подогнал запаску, лагерь собрали и все были готовы ехать, только Боб все ещё стоял на выходе и орал в пустоту.

До развилки при въезде оставалось пара сотен метров, уже были видны клубы дыма и тянуло трупниной. Нужно было решить, как искать этого мозгоеба Джимми, стоит ли разделятся и прочесывать старые дороги или ехать по центральной.

— Однажды ночью ты проснёшься и никого не увидишь. Нет, все было не так. Однажды пройдя мимо человека на улице, ты обернёшься и никого не увидишь. Однажды ты проснёшься человеком, который пройдя мимо себя на улице никого не увидел. Сука, блядь, напасть — Боб бубнил себе под нос что-то глубоко философское, но никто не решался переспросить, что это за ересь и почему именно сейчас.

Боб остановился на первом из возможных поворотов и начал водить носом, как будто мог учуять Джимми. Хотя, может быть, он принюхивался к запаху своей Детки. С него станется, может он и подмешал чего-то ядреного в топливо.

Никто никогда не трогал Детку и даже не смотрел на неё лишний раз. Боб был не просто ревнивым, ему крышу сносило, когда кто-то говорил, что это просто байк или что она того не стоит. Как будто, его Детка была настоящим ребенком. Или хотя бы животным. Кем-то у кого есть душа. Боб её отстаивал чуть ли не больше, чем Джимми. И только этого мелкого идиота Боб подпускал ближе, чем на два метра к Детке. Доигрался, теперь Джимми спиздил Детку и съебался за приключениями.

Отчасти Боб винил себя за свою мягкость по отношению к нему. Стоило бы пару раз руки переломать, может Джимми и не тянул их куда не следует. А пара костылей в придачу точно поумерили бы пыл, но Боб испытывал к нему почти братски-отеческие чувства. Если бы Джимми не был таким идиотом, он был бы возрастом как его младший братик, да и звали его тоже Джимом. Он умер ещё до того, как все устаканилось. Матушка говорила, что он был не таким сильным, как Боб, но все знали, что у него просто был другой отец. Хотя никогда об этом и не говорили.

Для таких как они, как Боб и Джимми, почти не существовало правильного выбора. Если в тебе есть мутация, которая позволяет игнорировать их сигнал, то ты либо сойдешь с ума и будешь идиотом, как Джимми, либо дерганным, как Боб. Никому нельзя верить или доверять — кто узнает, сразу сдадут и заберут на опыты. Бобу не то чтобы повезло, просто он не был идиотом. В буквальном смысле. В детстве он вел себя, как первостепенный умалишенный, стоило завидеть зеленую форму. Когда он вырос достаточно, чтобы гонять, он сам приехал на девяностую в институт. Договорился, что ему дадут обеспечение и команду, чтобы тестировать сигнал и сопротивляемость в полевых условиях. Со стороны, они просто были неудачниками, которым чаще всего выпадало ехать на восьмую.

Всего во второй рейд они подцепили этого мелкого дебилёнка, что б у него яйца отсохли. Он был малым совсем, лепетал что-то про собак, за которыми погнался с тех пор и прибился. Бобу было жалко Джимми, не мог он его выгнать, вот и приходилось постоянно искать его по окрестностям. А когда Джимми заговорил о том, что хочет пойти в разведку, Боб чуть ему не двинул. В какую нахуй разведку, если он до сральника дойти не может, не заблудившись! Но спиздить Детку это было последнее дело.

Детка — это святое. Детку Боб сам собрал, своими руками, каждую деталь подогнал. Чуть ли не выточил. Но самое главное — в детке были встроены яйцеголовые навигаторы под панелью. Просто так их не открыть, Боб постарался, но, если кто-то увидит, что они есть, всю команду, а то и всех, кто с ним знаком, могут просто выебать на сухую. И ладно если в живых оставят. Использовать любые средства с доступом к сети яйцеголовых запрещено категорически и хуже только самому яйцеголовым оказаться.

Боб не мог решить, что он сделает с этим недомерком, когда его поймает. Но если с Детки хоть винтик выпадет, сломанными руками Джимми точно не отделается.

***

Боб продолжал бормотать себе под нос, но уверенно свернул с главной дороги в бок, и оказался прав. Заляпанная какой-то дрянью Детка стояла прямо перед ними. За ней начинались непролазные кучи из костей и плоти, по которым шёл отчетливый след.

Боб ревел раненой белугой и метался между следами и Деткой:  
— Сука, вы видите, что он сделал с Деткой, я его, блядь, я эту, сука! Детка, ты цела? Ничего не сломано?  
Боб завёл байк и проехал кругом, вокруг остальных. Любовно обтер платком ручки и приборную панель.  
Сэл, на правах одного из старших, пытался как-то отвлечь Боба, переключить его внимание:  
— Эй, ну может это, ублюдка мелкого поискать пока? Мы с ребятами, пойдём... Бо, ты слышишь?  
Боб продолжал натирать Детку и перешёл к раме. Платок был таким грязным, что скорее размазывал грязь ещё больше. Но Боб продолжал бормотать что-то про сны и не отвечал.

Сэл прихватил Джо и Зея, оставив с Бобом Леонарда, Рича, Глена и Криса. Вчетвером они точно смогли бы защитить Боба, даже от самого себя, если бы он слетел с катушек. Сэл боялся, что именно это и случилось. Обычно, все мутанты, которые не подчинялись сигналу, были отсталыми или дурными, но Боб бы уникальным случаем. Не только не терял сознание, когда слышал сигнал, но ещё был прирожденным лидером, умелым стратегом и прекрасным механиком. Иногда Сэл забывал, кто за кем присматривает и почему они катают на восьмую на самом деле.

Джимми был не таким, как Боб. Как раз он — типичный мутант. Взрослый мужик, а ведёт себя, как двенадцатилетний подросток. Джимми был славным, но, если бы не Боб, он бы не выжил. Никому не нужен в команде балласт, который ещё и втягивает всех в неприятности, как сейчас, например. Сэл шёл впереди, наступая точно в провалы, которые оставил Джимми. Неприятно хлюпало, под ногами, но он предпочитал об этом не думать. Позади него Джо и Зей ржали, как дебилы и перекидывали черепушку, с каждым броском из неё что-то вываливалось и выплёскивалось, и именно над этим они и смеялись. Сэл никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Такое отношение к людям, пусть и ебанувшимся от сигнала, ему претило. Всё-таки они не звери и не мутогены.

Впереди замаячила широкая спина Джимми, он сидел на корточках и сосредоточено смотрел вниз. Джо и Зей догнали Сэла, и они все втроем пытались привлечь внимание Джимми. Звали его, кинули ту черепушку, но он так и не откликнулся. Подойдя к краю, Сэл понял, что так заворожило Джимми.

Внизу, на дне этого своеобразного карьера, работал механический робот. Сэл таких ещё даже в сводках не видел. Он был похож на помесь кота и экскаватора. У него были руки-лапы, которыми он захватывал куски трупных масс и закидывал их в чрево. Цель и назначение были не до конца понятны, но, кажется, это был эксперимент по производству топлива. Сэл знал, что такие проводили, но выработка была слишком маленькой, чтобы всерьез этим заниматься. У робота не было ног или колес, или гусениц или вообще каких-то средств передвижения, его держали мутогены, может быть целая сотня и еще столько же ровными рядами стояли позади.

Было бы безумием лезть в самую гущу...

***

Джимми заметил ребят, ещё когда они начали кричать, как дебилы. “Джимми! Джимми” — как будто он забыл, как его зовут. Потом они начали кидаться камнями, прямо в спину и это было обидно. Вот если бы они хоть чутка подумали, то заметили бы, что Джимми не просто так там сидит, а прячется. Джимми нашел целую новую машину и надо только придумать, как у ебаных мутогенов её отбить и у них будет она. Штука эта. Крутая. Как Детка Боба, только большая.

Когда Сэл замер рядом с ним, Джимми подумал, что он, наконец-то понял и перестал орать, но Сэл как-то странно дернул рукой и шагнул прямо вперед, чуть не скатившись с горы вниз. Даже Джимми понимал, что это хуевая затея, там же мутогенов, как грязи. Подхватив Сэла за воротник, Джимми повернулся к ребятам, чтобы они тоже ему помогли Сэла вытащить, но Джо так же дергал, как Сэл, рукой, как будто пытался загребать, и провалился по самый пояс, а Зей кажется просто вырубился и упал, у него даже руки не дергались.

Джимми пришлось принять сложное решение и отложить поимку машины на потом. Все таки, своя стая важнее всего. Взвалив Сэла на плечи, Джимми пошел по своим следам обратно. Зея, на всякий случай, он спихнул поближе к Джо, чтобы не скучно было, да и чтобы не задохнулся. Сэл был тяжелым, как целый байк. А уж тащить его на себе было просто самым хуевым, что случилось с Джимми за этот день. Ладно хоть под гору и следы уже были вытоптаны.

Подходя к месту, где он оставил Детку, Джимми увидел остальных ребят, которые пытались месить ногами расползающуюся во все стороны жижу. Леонард почти заполз на горку, но провалился одной ногой и нелепо дергался. Боб раскачивался перед деткой и повторял

— Пройдя мимо человека на улице ты обернёшься и никого не увидишь. Пройдя мимо

Джимми скинул Сэла рядом с Деткой и ткнул Боба в плечо

— Хэй, Боб?

— обернёшься и никого

— Бо? Старик?

— Пройдя мимо

Джимми сидел рядом с Бобом и не знал, что делать дальше. Сэл валялся в отключке, ребята болтались, как ебаный мутогены с пустыми глазами. Даже Боб и то, был странный, как пиздец. Повторял одну и ту же фразу

— Пройдя мимо человека на

И Джимми не выдержал.

— Пройдя мимо человека на улице, ты обернёшься и никого не увидишь

— А если обернется он?

Джимми не помнил, что это значило, но точно знал, что это окончание фразы и не понимал, почему Боб не может уже наконец-то договорить целиком. Он почти закричал ему в ухо и это сработало! Боб вылупился на него, как впервые увидел, захлопал глазами и со всей силы вмазал кулаком в плечо.

— Джимми! Ебаный ты пидорас! Как же ты вовремя! Сука, если бы ты сейчас не отозвался, я бы тебя за руки к Детке привязал и катал бы, пока кости не застучали

Боб смеялся и, вроде бы, даже не собирался наказывать Джимми.

***

Этот ебаный малец подоспел вовремя. Когда Боб сам был мелким, мама приучила его к кодовой фразе, которая могла разбудить Боба лучше любого будильника. Дурацкая и бессмысленная, она все равно работала и так глубоко вписалась на подкорку, что, когда Джимми её завершил, с Боба спал транс сигнала. Раньше сигнал никогда не был достаточно сильным, чтобы Боб отключался. И никогда не звучал внутри адской дороги. На вершинах гор из трупов его было слышно, но внизу, в самом центре — никогда. Поэтому мутогены ползли на самую верхушку, чтобы быть ближе к сигналу.

Времени выяснять что случилось у Боба не было — нужно было оттащить ребят на восьмую. С Джимми то ничего не будет, он и так, как огурчик. Да и Бобу уже полегчало, а вот остальным нужна помощь. Пару дней поваляются в изоляторе и придут в себя, не первый раз под сигнал попали. На самом деле, это было достаточно неприятно, но не смертельно. Мутогены умирали не от самого сигнала, а от того, что переставали есть, пить и спать. Без указания сигнала, они не делали вообще ничего, а яйцеголовым было в основном насрать, сколько мутогенов погибнет, пока дойдет до какого-нибудь центра. Материала для их создания всегда было навалом.

Кое-как закрепив Сэла между собой и Джимми, Боб завел Детку и выехал на центральную полосу адской дороги. Из-за спины послышался до боли знакомый, жалобный голос Джимми:

— Ну Бо, ну скажи почему твоя Детка такая особенная?


End file.
